Noche desenfrenada
by HikariCaelum
Summary: Las historias extrañas deberían empezar con situaciones extrañas. Pero pueden suceder solamente por la incompetencia de un camarero. Y quizás acaben llevando a descubrir el planeta rojo. [Para el foro Proyecto 1-8]


**Disclaimer:** Digimon no me pertenece_. _Fic para_ la semana del crack _del foro_ Proyecto 1-8._

**Advertencia:** Insinuaciones subidas de tono.

* * *

.

**Noche desenfrenada**

.

Frenesí. Eso sentía. Mientras subía y bajaba, mientras el sudor caía por su espalda arqueada. Enredó los dedos entre el pelo húmedo de la nuca de él. El aliento jadeante aún sabía a alcohol y se mezclaba con el suyo.

Calor y frío. Ojos profundos clavados en su cuello antes de ser atacado por unos dientes. Clavó sus uñas en los brazos de él de forma inconsciente. Quería que continuase. Que la cama siguiera chirriando por el movimiento. Que el ambiente se volviera asfixiante y el vaho cubriera la ventana aún más.

No parecía haber final, como si las horas se detuvieran para dejarles seguir, como si el sol no fuera a salir. Pero llegó. El amanecer cubrió el cielo avisándoles de que la noche más extraña de sus vidas tocaba a su fin.

Cuando sus cuerpos sudorosos cayeron casi exhaustos en el colchón. Ella rescató la sábana del suelo y cubrió con vergüenza su pecho. La oscuridad había sido su aliada, ahora con la luz se sentía indefensa ante esos voraces labios que habían recorrido cada centímetro de su cuerpo.

Él sonrió de lado. Se tumbó en un costado y acarició suavemente su mejilla, bajando por su cuello y llegando al canalillo. Se detuvo y depositó un beso en su hombro.

Le dio las gracias. Ella no creyó que tuviera que darlas.

**~ · ~**

Las historias extrañas deberían empezar con situaciones extrañas. Eso es lo que siempre había pensado Miyako.

Cuando se enteró de que Mimi y Koushiro salían juntos le pareció que algo estaba descolocado. Sí, los polos opuestos se atraen, pero ellos no eran ni siquiera eso. Debería haber sucedido como en las películas, ella tropieza y se le caen un montón de bolsas, él la ayuda y sus ojos se pierden en los del otro. Sin saber que son diferentes, pero no contrarios. Desconociendo que tampoco son complementarios. Que son, al fin y al cabo, raros. Y que juntos son más raros todavía.

Pues bien, iba a aprender que no todo es como en las comedias románticas, que las cosas extrañas pueden empezar de la forma más normal. Aunque ella seguirá convencida de que es el destino quien juega con nosotros.

Su propio momento raro, de esos que se guardan en secreto hasta con la almohada, empezó un día normal. No hacía frío ni calor. Salía con sus nuevas amigas de la Universidad y reía por cosas que no tenían gracia por haber bebido un poco. No en exceso, nada era excesivo aquel día.

Entraron a un bar cercano que no estaba ni muy lleno ni vacío. La música no estaba alta ni baja y el olor a alcohol todavía no era nauseabundo. Se sentaron en una mesa y esperaron a ser atendidas, pero nadie llegaba. Al final Miya se ofreció a ir a la barra.

Ese fue el verdadero desencadenante. Ni un encontronazo con un desconocido, ni una situación de damisela en apuros, solo la incompetencia de un camarero.

Pidió las bebidas y se sentó en una banqueta. Notó que la persona de al lado se alejaba ligeramente, como si no le gustase el contacto humano. No tardó en reconocer a Yamato entre ese pelo rubio y ropa oscura.

―¿Matt? ¿Eres tú?

El chico levantó la cabeza después de dar un brinco. La miró con el ceño fruncido, como molesto por que alguien le hubiera encontrado. Hizo un brusco asentimiento y volvió a clavar sus ojos en el vaso que tenía delante.

―¿Estás bien? ―preguntó su amiga preocupada.

Él suspiró. La miró de nuevo y asintió con la cabeza antes de fijar otra vez su atención en el líquido que no tardaría en beber de un trago. Miyako no quedó convencida, pero tampoco sentía que tuviera la suficiente confianza con Yamato como para insistir. Sabía que era alguien que no hablaba de sí mismo, no creía que fuera a hacer una excepción con ella.

Después de un par de minutos de un denso e incómodo silencio, la chica cogió las bebidas de sus amigas como pudo y se marchó con una última mirada de preocupación. Se sentó y rio de nuevo, olvidando pronto el incidente de la barra. Cantó con una amiga una vieja canción que pensaba que había olvidado. Bebió despacio, no queriendo que le sentara mal. Charló sobre los chicos guapos de su clase y se los repartieron. Cosas de crías, pero cuando llegas a cierta edad puedes volver a hacerlas sin que parezca raro.

Una hora después, la puerta del local se abrió y un joven rubio salió. Miya se mordisqueó el labio superior, intentando ignorar aquello. Pero no pudo. Se despidió de sus amigas y corrió detrás de Yamato.

Lo encontró sentado en el bordillo de la calle, en frente de un oscuro callejón. Tenía la cara escondida en sus manos. Parecía muy deprimido. Y si había algo que no soportaba la chica, era que la gente estuviera triste.

Se sentó a su lado, sobresaltándolo. Rio un poco por su reacción.

―¿Sabes? Hace un año estuve una noche igual de mal que tú ―confesó Miyako―. Mis padres me habían dicho que no podían pagarme la Universidad y se me vino el mundo encima. Pensé que tendría que trabajar en su tienda de por vida, viendo cómo todos avanzaban y yo me estancaba. Al final conseguí una beca y todo se arregló. Como estoy segura de que se solucionará lo tuyo, sea lo que sea. Y si aprendí algo es que no es bueno quedarse solo cuando se está deprimido. Me hubiera gustado que alguien me dijera que todo iba a salir bien.

El rubio suspiró de nuevo y se pasó una mano por el pelo. Parecía con ganas de levantarse. Como si prefiriera estar solo. Ella pensó que tal vez debería marcharse, pero se sorprendió al escuchar la voz ronca de su amigo.

―Mi grupo se separa, todos han decidido probar con otras cosas.

La boca de Miya se abrió por la sorpresa, lo que provocó una ligera risa sarcástica en el otro.

―Lo sé, reaccioné igual. Llevo muchos años en la música, incluso le he dedicado estos dos últimos por entero. Ahora veo que ha sido tiempo perdido, que todos van consiguiéndose un futuro y yo solo tengo un bajo desafinado que no volveré a tocar ante un público. Mi sueño se ha ido a la mierda.

Dio una patada a una lata cercana al decir lo último. La chica no supo qué decir en un principio, entendía que aquello era un cambio completo en la vida de Yamato.

―Duele cuando los sueños se rompen, es cierto ―susurró unos minutos después―. Pero no creo que sea perder el tiempo intentar perseguirlos, sino todo lo contrario. De todo se aprende. Y nunca sabes dónde encontrarás tu siguiente meta.

Levantó la cabeza para mirar al cielo y él la imitó. Se veían unas pocas estrellas entre la contaminación lumínica de la ciudad. Ambos se sintieron pequeños, como si sus existencias fueran insignificantes, al pensar en todo lo desconocido que había allí arriba.

Un extraño calor en el pecho reconfortó a Matt. Tal vez era cierto, puede que no todo estuviera perdido. Al menos lo había intentado y no se quedaría con la duda de qué habría sucedido. Y sí, buscaría un nuevo sueño.

Se giró hacia Miya y la vio con ojos nuevos, como si nunca hubiera reparado de verdad en ella.

No supo por qué. Solo fue consciente de que se acercaba y la besaba. No había razón para hacerlo. Tampoco para quedarse con las ganas.

Cuando los labios que sabían a alcohol se posaron en los suyos, Miyako se apartó sorprendida. Miró la boca entreabierta de Yamato y sus ojos ávidos de repetir el beso. No se le ocurrió nada por lo que negarse a corresponderle. Así que esa vez fue ella quien lo besó.

**~ · ~**

―Nunca había hecho algo así, ni pensé que llegaría a hacerlo ―confesó ella.

Él la miró arqueando las cejas, animándola a terminar de decir lo que pensaba. No servía para guardarse las cosas y aquella no sería la excepción.

―Es que yo no siento nada por ti.

Provocó una ligera risa que no entendió. Se volvió hacia quien compartía su cama y lo interrogó con la mirada.

―No me quieres. Yo a ti tampoco, al menos no de esa manera. Eso no significa que sea malo, somos amigos y me has ayudado.

Ella se sintió algo mejor al saber que le había ayudado. Se estiró un poco, empujando sin querer la sábana hacia abajo. Él la miró de forma elocuente por su desnudez descubierta y la hizo sonrojar mientras se tapaba de nuevo.

―Además ―susurró en el oído de la chica antes de levantarse― lo hemos pasado muy bien.

Ese comentario hizo que el color de la cara de ella fuera aún más intenso. Se vistieron de espaldas el uno al otro, en un aire incómodo que en realidad no lo era tanto como debería. Los ojos de Yamato se desviaron hacia las piernas de la chica mientras subía su pantalón, pero intentó no mirar para no dejarse llevar de nuevo.

Buscó algo con lo que distraerse y encontró una revista científica abierta por un artículo. Lo que le llamó la atención fue la fotografía que mostraba. Una gran bola rojiza.

―Marte, ¿eh? El planeta rojo.

―Sí, en el artículo hablan de que dentro de un par de días será visible sin necesidad de un telescopio. Es interesante. Fue Koushiro el que me dejó la revista.

Solo se veía a simple vista cada mucho tiempo, escondía un gran misterio. Era inalcanzable por el momento aunque muchos luchaban por llegar. Un lugar solitario que no quería ser pisado por nadie. Como él mismo. Tal vez debería intentar alcanzarlo, quizás su camino fuera el mismo que el de ese lejano planeta.

Tenía gracia. Miyako había estado en lo cierto. En el lugar y momento menos esperado, había encontrado un nuevo sueño que seguir.

Todo gracias a esa historia extraña que guardarían en secreto. A esa noche desenfrenada.

.

* * *

Estoy contenta de ser quien inaugura esta nueva actividad del foro. Me cuesta imaginarme a esta pareja y por eso lo he enfocado más en un encuentro casual que en lo romántico. Bueno, estoy deseando leer todos los fics y publicar el otro que tengo preparado.

Gracias a los que hayan querido leer sobre esta extraña pareja! :)


End file.
